Rose Tint My World
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "I Don't Care About That" story. Armitage Hux wakes up, while Kylo Ren has an identity crisis while making breakfast.


Rose Tint My World

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Don't Dream It, Be It from Rocky Horror Picture Show

* * *

Memories are not erased by alcohol. They simply get covered up by throbbing headaches and uncomfortable nausea. And sometimes the acrid stench of dried vomit.

Armitage Hux hazily recalls getting drunk and sad last night. And that his hair is pink now.

 _I'm on the Finalizer. Which would explain why the sun is not incinerating me._ But he still buries his head into the pillow like he's trying to hide from the sun and smells his stale breath along with starblossoms.

 _Starblossoms? Matt's favorite flowers? Is this Matt's pillow!?_ He sits straight up and tries to see in the darkness. It takes him a moment to realize that he's going to need light.

"Lights….10%?" He guesses since he's not certain how bright the lights can go on this ship. The lights come on and momentarily irritate his eyes.

 _…_ _..Yeah, this is too big to be Matt's room._ The size of the room, which he believes is just the bedroom, could fit two technicians' quarters.

 _What the…Is that Darth Vader's helmet?_ His eyes lock onto the small ash alter with the Dark Lord's half-melted helm resting atop of it.

 _This is Kylo's room. And, yeah, Matt said something about him and Sheeva hanging out here for the night._ He looks at the nightstand and sees his glove empty of Sheeva's little moth-fairy body.

 _I don't remember seeing him here last night…nor do I remember who tucked me into bed. Was it Matt or Kylo?_ He frowns but recalls a face with dark hair. _It had to be Matt because I've never seen Kylo's face._

But he feels like he was with Kylo.

 _I probably just confused Matt with Kylo; they're both built similarly!_ He tries to assuage himself, but he feels his mouth turn into a deep frown. His blue-green eyes drift back to the ash altar.

 _Throughout the Nagi system, at least once it was freed of the Tofs, there are ash altars. They house the ashes of loved ones and the Nagai would leave gifts that the departed loved in life. But the Sith, or at least those part of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, had ash altars too where they used it to house the ashes of their enemies._ He looks at Darth Vader's mangled helm.

 _Kylo might've combined both; he could be a Nagi and used the ashes of his enemies as an offering to his dearly departed idol. I think Warlord Nihl did something similar to that, except he offered it to Bogan. I don't think Vader would've liked ashes considering how it would remind him of his pyre. What would he have liked?_ He can only think of Palpatine's head on a platter.

 _You know I bet no one ever got Vader flowers. I would get him flowers like Dune fireflowers. They are from a desert planet like Vader and burn like Vader's rage. Also, they are easy to tend to, and Vader doesn't strike me as an attentive gardener._ He giggles at the thought of Vader receiving a Dune fireflower and wondering what the Hells he would do with it.

 _I need to stop daydreaming and find my two favorite people!_

* * *

Kylo Ren is in his small kitchen. When the _Finalizer_ was being built, his Master had given the shipbuilders personal instructions on how to design certain rooms on the ship. Like his Apprentice's quarters.

Quite contrary to ship gossip, his quarters do not take up the entire floor. The whole floor is reserved for the Knights of Ren and his knights' quarters are right next to his, but the doors to their quarters are made to blend in with the hallway's walls.

The Master of the Knights of Ren's quarters are comprised of two large rooms with several smaller rooms adjacent to them. The first large room is essentially his showroom. Its primary function is to keep up the terrifying persona of Kylo Ren while also demanding fear from those beneath him; it also helps that the room looks more like a torture room with an addition of a large chair and a formal ash altar.

The kitchen and the guest bedroom are attached to this room, but there's also a concealed door that leads to the master bedroom. Where Matt's beloved lies sleeping.

 _But Matt is just a falsified identity; he was used to prove that I can clean up my messes. And then Armitage came around and gave him another purpose: boyfriend. But the same can be said of me. My purpose is friend._ His brown eyes drift away from the tuber hash in the frying pan to the dining table.

The dining table is a nearly oblong circle with a black and red checkered tabletop. The tabletop reminds him of the good years when he was Ben Solo, or Organa depending how pissed off his mother was with Han, and ate space waffles on the holochess table with Luke.

 _For powerless little Ben, Luke was Distant Uncle Luke because he was busy learning as much as he could about Jedi history and setting up his school. He had enough time to teach Ben a few things with loving patience like holochess and repairing radars._ He forces himself to look back at the tater hash, trying to convince himself that the tubers will burn if he keeps looking away from the frying pan.

 _I rose from Ben Solo's ashes, but what if Ben was reborn in the form of Matt the Radar Technician? The Light that Ben would see as often as the Dark I've been seeing it too much lately._ His Master wanted him because he was strong in both the Dark and the Light, but he wasn't supposed to let the Dark be burned away by the Light. He had to balance himself, but favor the Dark.

 _Maybe, I should…no, I can't let him believe that I've been favoring the Light!_ The fear in him reminds him of Ben Solo's fear about Luke finding about the Dark in him. His Master told him to not tell Luke about the Dark in him.

 _When Ben did that, he sealed his fate. I'm not Ben; I should tell my Master. My Master could find a solution for this…but later._ He puts his fear aside for Armitage. He needs to finish making him the perfect hangover breakfast.

 ** _HSSSSS!_**

The electric kettle screams at its readiness; he flips the hash and then goes over to turn the kettle off. Sheeva flies off his head and switches the flip to silence the kettle's screams.

The little moth-fairy practically puffs his little grey chest with pride.

 _I bet Armitage compliments them every time they do that. Like a child. Then again, Sheeva's only been alive for a couple of weeks, so Sheeva should be more like a baby. I really need to ask Armitage about Sheeva's aging process, and also ask if he's a mad scientist. Because none of the Botanical Technicians on the ship ever made anything close to Sheeva; they just grow tubers._ He pets the top of Sheeva's red fuzzy head with the tip of his pinkie. Sheeva's mouth curls into a catlike purr.

 _Ah! They just shot me with his pleasure! Armitage did tell me that Sheeva had some Force in them, so maybe they're Force-sensitive? Okay, I really need to ask how Armitage made them Force-sensitive because I'm pretty certain you either have to be the Force or a god._ His cheeks burn red as he remembers Yun-Shuno from their last encounter. Sheeva narrows their eyes quizzically at him.

 _Shit, what if I'm projecting too loudly! DON'T THINK OF ARMITAGE NAKE—_

The door to his kitchen slides open, and Kylo turns his head to see Armitage in his wrinkly, outdated clothes.

"….Matt?" Armitage squints his eyes like he's trying to figure out who it is. _Or his poor hungover eyes have yet to adjust to this much light in the kitchen. Force, I hope he didn't see grandfather!_

"…" Kylo opens his mouth but closes it. _I need to tell him. Tell him about me and that Matt isn't real. But what if I'm wrong and Matt is a remnant of Ben? Ben was me, but I'm Kylo Ren!_

"…Kylo?" Armitage ventures towards him like a child lost in the darkness. Kylo wants to take a step back, but the oven handle digging into his back reminds him that he has nowhere to go.

He cannot get away from Armitage, from his crisis.

"Something's burning." Armitage's freckled nose crinkles, and Kylo turns around to see the bottom of the hash blacken; he quickly turns the stove off and then takes the pan off it. He intends to trash the hash and do it over.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it; I like my food a little burnt anyways." Armitage offers like he's being polite with a stranger. Kylo feels tears pinpricking his eyes.

 _He doesn't know who I am. I don't know who I am._

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** There are no links this time.

I was going to write in a scene about Mitaka and Thanisson, but I decided to save that for a later one-shot. In fact, this story was going to be long as the last one-shot, but I decided that I would rather split them into two one-shots instead of doing one, extremely long one-shot. For one, it ensures I won't get tired writing it. And I'll have more time to think about the overall direction I want the series to go. Because the future might become the past.

Also, Happy Holidays to all those reading this and have a Happy New Year!

Next one-shot is going to continue where this left off and hopefully it won't end with Kylo having a temper tantrum. I can assure you it won't end in sex because that's…far too soon for them in this series.


End file.
